


难逃幸免

by Misumi_satomi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misumi_satomi/pseuds/Misumi_satomi
Summary: 假如你在世界上无处落脚，愿爱情救你一命。





	难逃幸免

罗渽民捏着手里的房卡，心不在焉地抽着烟，今天没有客户，纯粹是内部庆功，有个大项目谈妥，老板高兴，直接一人开了一间房，小姐个数都是按人头叫的，一晃眼过去大片裸露的皮肤和亮闪闪的衣服让人眼晕，罗渽民盯着屏幕上一句句变蓝的歌词，祈祷时间能够过得快些。  
某一个瞬间他突然感受到身旁沙发的凹陷，不过随之而来的却没有通常都难以忍受的劣质香水味道，只是有股淡淡的洗发水香气，似乎有发丝扫到脸颊上，他不自觉地吸了口气。  
“哥哥。”一杯酒递到他唇边，他刚要开口拒绝却被制止。  
“嘘”，女孩竖起一根手指抵上罗渽民嘴唇，“我来晚了，你们房今天点的人太多了，刚才没给够数，我才来，你别出声，别让你们老板发现了。”  
罗渽民微微点头，女孩把手拿了下去，被她手指贴过的地方凉凉的，罗渽民抿一口酒，那种触感才消失。  
这恐怕真的是个女孩，罗渽民有些惊讶，她妆并不浓，头发也没有做奇奇怪怪的烫染，简单的披肩发，几缕刘海垂在额前，淡咖色的抹胸连衣裙，活脱脱一个学生妹。  
黄仁俊把头靠在了罗渽民肩膀上，她感受到肩膀主人瞬间的僵硬，又故意在他肩膀上蹭了蹭，小巧而饱满的胸部若有若无擦过罗渽民手臂，她好笑地看着罗渽民掸烟的手一抖，烟灰都掸落在了桌子上。  
她今天也等到里面差不多开始了才掐着点溜进来，一来这样不用忍受刚一进房间就像一堆货物似的站在一群油腻的男人面前被指点和挑选，二来这个时候进来可以很容易辨认出房间里哪位对小姐的兴趣最浅。  
这一招也不是所有时候都行得通，很多次她都在进门时就被发现，然后就被拽进某位老板怀里，还要巧言巧语为自己的迟到解释，逗得对方开心才行。  
罗渽民这种兴致低下，坐在离门最近的地方，身边没围着其他小姐的完美对象，黄仁俊还是第一次遇到，而且通过观察刚才的反应，似乎真的没怎么碰过小姐。  
“第一次来？”  
“不是，经常陪老板来。”  
“那是第一次点小姐？”  
“嗯。”罗渽民回着她的话，但就是不看她，黄仁俊突然地有些挫败，难道自己真的只有那些老男人看得上，不是吧。  
“哥哥你看看我。”这个职业让黄仁俊学会了口无遮拦，男人面前想到什么说什么，最能让这些脑子长在下半身的动物兴奋起来。  
罗渽民转头看他，脑子里想的还是这个女孩太学生妹了，不会没成年吧，这可犯法了。  
黄仁俊突然地笑起来，拽着罗渽民胳膊直颤，“你表情太严肃了吧，干嘛这么看我啊。”  
黄仁俊说话声音软软的，在一片嘈杂里飘进罗渽民耳朵，他突然觉得耳根子软有时真不是耳朵主人的问题，而是说话的人有让人耳朵变软的能力。  
“你成年了吗？”罗渽民终于说出心中疑问。  
“当然啦。”黄仁俊抬起了头，罗渽民感受到她裸露在外的肩膀蹭着自己的肩膀，他还穿着西装，黑色面料衬得黄仁俊的皮肤更白。  
击鼓传花，不知道谁的胸罩被扯了出来，人人拿到的时候都像是拿着个烫手山芋，手上却诚实地把玩拿捏了很久。在忍受了一众中年男人的鬼哭狼嚎之后，终于这颗烫手山芋——到了黄仁俊手里。  
一屋子的注意力都集中到了角落里这个女孩，此起彼伏的起哄里夹杂着几句阿君唱歌特别好听，以前没怎么见过这姑娘。  
“阿君？”  
罗渽民的声音透过几缕烟雾低低地传过来，黄仁俊竟感到一时的错愕，他一向不喜欢这个名字，刚来到花雨KTV的时候，她一眼就被相中，唱了几句之后更是让对方留人心切，却唯独对她的名字不满意，那时刚从港台回来的老板都喜欢叫阿字开头的昵称，全城可能有几百个阿红，于是黄仁俊也被加入此列，取了俊的谐音叫作阿君。  
从来那些人叫她，她只当在叫一个自己扮演的角色，在叫那个卖笑逢迎的小姐，而不是在叫黄仁俊。可罗渽民带着轻微疑问叫出的这两个字，却让黄仁俊真真切切觉得他是在叫自己，那一刻她在那样一个环境里突然大彻大悟，罗渽民成了这一片乌烟瘴气中唯一澄澈的角落，原来问题的症结不在于名字，而在于叫的人。  
她恋恋不舍地把环在罗渽民胳膊上的手抽出来，又用这只手托住他的后脑勺，额头抵着他的额头站起来，几乎和罗渽民睫毛叠着睫毛，“你要帮我。”  
然后轻轻在罗渽民唇边落下一吻。  
罗渽民觉得自己呼吸都被抽了去，黄仁俊轻盈地起身走向点唱机，也把罗渽民的魂一起牵走了，他回过神来才疑问，她要自己帮她什么。  
她点了一首王菲的《流年》，刚一开口就引起一阵惊呼，安静的歌也不适合那些人站起来群魔乱舞，一时间大家都在静静听着，歌曲过半底下响起起哄的声音，有人唤她坐到身边来唱，她却盯紧了罗渽民。  
她叫自己帮他。  
此时坐在老板身边的小姐反应机灵得很，既然阿君不愿意那刚好自己也不愿到手的肥肉溜走，顺水推舟说上一句，“原来阿君妹妹已经被那位小哥定下了呀。”  
罗渽民赶紧摆出一份尽可能显得自己不想夺老板所爱，又太过喜欢黄仁俊的表情，低声下气叫了声老板。  
好在今天老板高兴，就没有继续坚持。

 

最后几乎所有男性都已经喝得烂醉，被一位位小姐扶回了房，罗渽民看着她们纤细的胳膊搭在厚实的肥肉上，感到了一丝同情，又想到她们扶的不止是醉鬼，还是人民币，又觉得同情少了几分。  
他刚想拿好东西走人，却看见黄仁俊还站在一边，“不带我回房间吗？”  
“我不……”  
“戏要做足啊，一起回房间睡一觉吧，明早起来还得骗过你们老板呢。”  
罗渽民很难不想歪黄仁俊口中的睡一觉，天知道他多久没碰过女人了，自从来了这家公司上班，女朋友谈一个崩一个，他每次应酬完的一身杂乱气味就是他的分手宝典，后来他干脆放弃了恋爱的念头。  
“走吧。”又来了，黄仁俊的声音跟有魔力似的，带着点哀求又带着点撒娇，叫他跟她走。任谁都会跟她走吧，罗渽民这样想。  
进了房间之后黄仁俊就开始解他的领带，罗渽民去攥她的手腕，“你干嘛？”  
“不是说了睡一觉吗？”  
“你敢说你没想多？”  
罗渽民不敢说，他撒开黄仁俊的手，顺了顺她有些乱的头发，一时有很多问题想要问她，问她怎么会到这里的，听口音不是这边的人，为什么要来这种地方工作，今年到底多大，是不是有学过唱歌。  
黄仁俊看罗渽民神情恍惚，就也没再纠缠，自顾自躺到了床上，“你自己选吧，我不收你钱，免费跟你做，还是我们不做，就躺在这张床上好好睡觉。”  
“虽然我不觉得你躺在我身边可以好好睡觉。”  
黄仁俊没有学过唱歌，不过她也知道自己唱歌好，好到了人人艳羡的地步，她唱起歌来能杀人于无形，那些人听了她唱歌就拼了命地想要她，似乎长得又漂亮唱歌又这么好听的小姐干起来要更过瘾些，她今天也照常开口，甚至比平时要无意识地努力几分，她看着其他人死在她的歌声里，可唯独罗渽民活了下来。  
就像他叫她的名字，不带一点油腻意味，就只是简简单单在叫她这个人，她能感受到罗渽民对她的某种好奇，这其实是基本的人对人的一种尊重，可对她来说太稀有了。  
或许落魄小姐想求一份尊重，世界上也不止罗渽民这一份，但黄仁俊今晚突然地在罗渽民这里找到了某种安全感，就像现在，她毫无防备地躺在床上，这么久以来第一次，她并不抗拒，甚至有些期待。

 

黄仁俊闭上眼睛，过了一会却听见浴室里传来哗啦啦的水声。她睁开眼看着头顶黄色的吊灯，罗渽民洗澡的水声在她耳边持续不断，她感觉水要从浴室里漫出来淹死自己。  
她缓慢地坐起来，为自己的一时脑热感到懊悔，为自己把罗渽民当成和别的男人一样感到懊悔，明明自己这样的表现是因为感受到了他的特别，所以他不为所动也应该在预料之中。  
水声终于停了，黄仁俊朝浴室门口望过去，罗渽民只在下身围了一条白浴巾就走出来了，头发还滴着水，一个经典的男主角展现自己身材的镜头，就在黄仁俊眼前上演了，她觉得自己不止脸颊，全身都一阵发热， 她笑起来，她知道自己一定脸红得过分，但她还是毫不避讳地看着罗渽民，“你身材真好。”  
罗渽民走过来在床沿坐下了，“刚才身上烟味太重，怕熏到你。”  
“你又不同我睡觉，怕什么。”  
“在一张床上也会闻到的。”  
罗渽民知道自己在狡辩，但是他也说不清自己到底想不想和黄仁俊发生关系，他只知道面对之前的任何一任女友如果他有今天这种洗澡的自觉，倒也不至于分手分得那么快。  
“你不想碰我吧。”黄仁俊又倒了下去，看着罗渽民后背，她不想在听到回答时还需要承受罗渽民的表情。  
罗渽民却突然慌了，他猛然意识到自己现在很像是在装什么不与小姐睡觉的正人君子，于是下意识回答，“没有。”  
“那就是想咯？”  
罗渽民和黄仁俊同时意识到这个问题下的圈套，想与不想似乎都不是正确答案，罗渽民站了起来，黄仁俊偏头看他，白色浴巾被他解下来，露出了里面的——黑色内裤。  
黄仁俊跳起来，“你好卑鄙！浴巾下为什么还穿内裤。”  
“我不是故意！”罗渽民真的不是故意，他本想只穿着内裤出来，然后就直接与黄仁俊做那件一进门就该发生的事，但还是鬼使神差围了条浴巾，好像盖住下身就相当于盖住了自己的欲望似的。  
黄仁俊这时也脱下衣服，颜色淡雅的裙子下面却是红色蕾丝的内衣，她支着身子岔开腿，挑衅地看着罗渽民，仿佛在说，我里面也有内衣，看看我们谁先脱掉。  
一时间他们像在性事上你来我往逗趣的年轻情侣，隔壁早已经传来了毫不掩饰的呻吟和皮肉拍打的声音，他们却还在比试谁先脱掉内衣。

 

是黄仁俊先吻的罗渽民，她站在床上，刚好比站在地下的罗渽民高出一截，她把罗渽民抱进怀里，埋进自己胸部，罗渽民双手覆上她的腰，然后慢慢摸索上去，解开胸罩的搭扣，两颗乳房终于袒露在他眼前，他再度把嘴唇贴上去，去吸那块白嫩的软肉，再到顶端已经硬挺的乳头，黄仁俊突然地环着他的脖子往后倒，两个人一起摔到床上，黄仁俊的腿也环了上来，整个人吊在罗渽民身上，用阴部去蹭罗渽民胀大的阴茎，她试图蹬掉罗渽民的内裤，但浑身被罗渽民吸得没了力气，她去抓罗渽民的头发，“没吃过娘奶吗，别吸啦！”  
罗渽民这才抬头，黄仁俊伸着舌头去舔他的嘴唇，主动权没过几秒就被罗渽民夺走，自己的舌头都不像是自己的，被罗渽民疯了一样搅弄着，她觉得自己要断气了，本以为看罗渽民那个样子，今天自己会是主动的一方，没想到最终还是和往常一样，但和往常不一样的是，这次她觉得很安心，那一刻仿佛被他真的吸断气也没关系。  
黄仁俊已经不知道自己脑子里都在想什么了，后知后觉自己的内裤已经被脱掉，罗渽民的阴茎从隔着两层布料变成了只隔着一层，是个重大飞跃，她又打开了一点自己的腿，挺腰向上蹭着，罗渽民却还是迟迟不脱下自己的内裤，黄仁俊觉得自己下面已经开始往外渗水了，乳房也被罗渽民在手里揉着，她伸手往枕头下面摸，终于摸到自己想要的东西，拽出来把避孕套的包装在罗渽民耳边摇得哗啦哗啦响，罗渽民这才停下来，要去脱自己的内裤，却被黄仁俊制止。  
“我的是你帮我脱的，你的也得我来。”  
于是两个人的位置翻了个，罗渽民躺在黄仁俊面前，看着黄仁俊跪在他两腿之间，撕开包装之后黄仁俊却还是没有来脱他的内裤，而是又扑上来和他接吻，他感受到黄仁俊的乳头蹭过自己胸膛，又忍不住伸手去捏，与此同时自己的阴茎也被黄仁俊隔着内裤揉捏，他忍不住加大了手上的力度，黄仁俊的喘息越来越急，终于去脱罗渽民的内裤，那根东西迫不及待地弹出来，黄仁俊刚刚把避孕套套好，就又被压在了罗渽民身下，罗渽民掰着她的大腿内侧，俯身下来蹭着穴口，黄仁俊好笑地看他在这个当口犹豫，于是又把自己早已经湿成一片的入口往罗渽民犹豫不决的阴茎上贴了贴，“进来吧，哥哥。”  
罗渽民缓慢地插了进来，黄仁俊吸得他好紧，他一时间以为这是对刚才他吸她乳头的复仇，他动起来，看着黄仁俊随着他的节奏浮沉，他们停止了亲吻，只剩下半身相连着的重要运动，罗渽民顶得越来越快，黄仁俊不由自主地叫出来，她经常被客人要求叫来听听，本就是因为她的一副好嗓子才来干她，岂有不让她叫床的道理，每次她都象征性地叫上几声，为的是让客人满意，但今天她的呻吟喊叫，都是被罗渽民硬生生顶出来的，阴道里积蓄的快感顺着脊柱往上爬，让她喉咙发干，下身被罗渽民捣出来的水声和自己发出来的喊声响成一片，还有罗渽民的喘息声，她想叫一声哥哥，却被罗渽民顶得没有自主发声的间隙。  
罗渽民看着黄仁俊被自己撞得乱颤的乳房，惊异于这样娇小的躯体上竟生得出这样饱满的器官，他感受到黄仁俊的双腿被分得越来越开，他看着黄仁俊在他的顶弄下变得兴奋和疯狂，他加快速度让她的喊叫都连不成完整的一句，他觉得自己要到了，而这一刻都是他身下这个女孩的伟大功劳，他终于感受到精液奔腾而出，他第一次在做爱中感受到生命力，他像开始一样，把头埋进黄仁俊仍旧因为呼吸急促而起伏的乳房之间，自己的阴茎还在黄仁俊的阴道里面。  
黄仁俊已经没有力气去推开罗渽民，她仍被罗渽民填满着，她稍微动一动腰，还能感受到零星的快感没有被释放，罗渽民真的没有给她留一点发挥的空间，她揉着罗渽民的头发，他刚才的表现像第一次开荤的男孩，可持久力又分明不是，罗渽民抬起头来看着她，随着他起身又捻过黄仁俊的敏感地带，黄仁俊抖了一下，“刚进房间的时候，是谁不让我碰来着？”  
罗渽民终于笑起来，眼睛亮亮的，额头有微微的汗珠，黄仁俊看得失神，“你笑起来真好看。”  
她因为罗渽民的笑，小穴又情不自禁地紧了一下，罗渽民察觉到又开始笑，“那我以后多笑给你看。”  
“以后我还来找你好吗？阿君。”  
黄仁俊感觉罗渽民的表情，像是在等着心仪的女孩回应自己告白的高中生，她拿起一缕自己的头发，去刮罗渽民的鼻尖，“你这样的话，我要赔钱的。”  
罗渽民一时不知道说什么好，只感觉到自己下身又越来越硬，又不敢动，只能盯着黄仁俊咽口水。  
“不要叫我阿君了，我叫黄仁俊。”  
“叫我俊俊吧。”  
黄仁俊也已经做不到再平静地聊天，她一边晃着腰，一边又把罗渽民的脸捧下来接吻，罗渽民认为这是对自己可以继续的许可，就接着挺弄起来，“那以后可以再来找你吗，俊俊。”  
黄仁俊感觉自己有些想哭，喘息着答，“可以，你来多少次都行。”  
“是今晚来多少次都行？还是以后？”罗渽民一边顶着黄仁俊，一边没脸没皮起来。  
黄仁俊哭了出来，“你好讨厌，今晚可以，以后……”罗渽民故意截了她的话头，扑下去接吻，腰上的速度也快起来，“你别哭”，罗渽民去舔黄仁俊的眼泪，“你别哭啊。”  
“你停下。”  
“好，我停下。”  
黄仁抹了抹眼睛盯着罗渽民，叫罗渽民停下她自己反而空虚起来，于是赶紧尽快把话说完，“以后也来多少次都可以。”

 

第二天早上是罗渽民先醒来，黄仁俊缩在自己怀里，缓慢而温热的呼吸喷在自己胸口，像个冬眠的小动物，他起身去拿钱包，在手里翻来覆去，不知道什么时候黄仁俊也坐了起来，把钱包从他手里拿过去，合上。  
“不是说了给你免费吗？房费你们老板请的，今天你赚了。”  
“告诉我你叫什么名字吧，哥哥。”  
本来在这样的境况下相遇的两人没有什么互通姓名的道理，他知道她是阿君就够了，甚至有些小姐被带回家过又抛弃，自始至终还不知道包养自己的人的名字。  
“罗渽民。”  
黄仁俊应了声好，就看着罗渽民笑，罗渽民被笑得不明所以，只觉得黄仁俊可爱动人，又去吻一遍昨晚留下的吻痕，黄仁俊看似在躲，实际上在往罗渽民怀里钻，“哥哥，下次要来找我。”  
罗渽民穿好衣服下楼去结账，前台的经理将他上下打量一番，“头回在这过夜啊小罗。”罗渽民没应声，经理自顾自说着，“来这的男人不都为了这个嘛，没什么不好意思的。”  
罗渽民不想理会她，拿出老板之前开好的支票往桌子上放，转身就要走，却听见女人还在身后嘟囔，“装什么清高…”  
他去启动好车子，等着老板出来，门口有陆陆续续离开的人，有的挽着小姐，有的没有，他耳边又想起前台经理的话，装什么清高。  
可即使他和黄仁俊睡了，他还是认为自己和老板他们不是一类人，黄仁俊和其他小姐也不是一类人，但可能每个像他这样的人都是这样想的，大家都觉得自己不一样，他烦躁地点了根烟，来这上班是家里亲戚介绍，做的进出口生意，挣钱快，虽然他们单位不像其他一些背景够硬的那么嚣张，但他也知道老板在哪些地方不走正道，当然了，走正道的话就不必来这种地方。

 

他不知道什么时候再去找黄仁俊合适，不知道该以什么身份找黄仁俊，他们上班时间灵活，这几天一闲下来，他又往花雨KTV附近转悠，对于自己为什么要来找黄仁俊，是不是想来找他上床，他抑制自己不去细想，他只知道自己答应了要来找她，就理所当然要来。  
“罗渽民？”  
他晃晃悠悠转来了附近的菜市场，一身西装笔挺的站在那盯着桶里翻滚的活鱼，突然听见有人叫他，回过头发现是个女孩子，手臂上挎着菜篮，身上穿着一条碎花连衣裙，在不远处站着朝他笑。  
“俊俊？”他本想叫她黄仁俊，但突然想起黄仁俊让他叫自己俊俊，突然又犹豫那是不是只能在床上叫的称呼，但黄仁俊走到近前他话已出口，黄仁俊轻轻嗯了一声，罗渽民猜她也想起他上次叫她俊俊的情形。  
“你怎么在这？”  
“我来买菜回去煮，阿红说她想吃番茄炒蛋。”  
“阿红？”  
“和我一起住的朋友。”  
罗渽民帮她提着菜篮，看着她挑挑拣拣，“你还会做饭啊。”  
“不会做饭我吃什么。”  
“我猜阿红就不会做。”  
“哦？你对阿红有兴趣？”  
罗渽民只是急于证明自己认为黄仁俊是特别的，于是马上搬来黄仁俊刚刚提到的室友与之比较，谁知道黄仁俊话锋一转给他当头一棒，然后还笑盈盈地看他，“你来找我干嘛。”  
他来找她干嘛，他不觉得自己是找她来上床，至少此时此刻不想，此时此刻他更想问问那晚没能问出口的问题，刚才她告诉了自己她的室友叫阿红，她会做番茄炒蛋，他还想知道更多，关于黄仁俊的事情。  
“不干嘛。”罗渽民傻兮兮地笑，他记得黄仁俊叫他多笑给她看，只是他实在不习惯展现笑容，他恍惚想起自己儿时也是个爱笑的小孩，于是笑起来又像是变成了小孩子。  
结果他们一起坐到路边，咬番茄。  
“我很少生吃番茄。”  
“很好吃的，你试试。”黄仁俊把刚才在菜市洗得发亮的番茄递给罗渽民，新鲜又饱满的一坨红，罗渽民下意识地想把每一个与黄仁俊相关的事物都赋予意义，于是一个番茄在他手中都无端地显得神圣起来，黄仁俊嘴上的口红和番茄的红混在一起，一起在阳光下发亮，看着黄仁俊咬下一口，他才咬下去。生番茄，确实好吃。

 

黄仁俊勾着他的袖口站起来，两个人一路走到花雨KTV后面，大概就是黄仁俊住的地方，黄仁俊还是没有放开罗渽民，“我要上去了。”  
“嗯。”罗渽民感觉到黄仁俊的手绞紧了自己的袖子，“阿红在家吗？”  
“不在。”  
“那你的番茄炒蛋做给谁吃？”  
“她晚上才回来。”  
罗渽民注意到黄仁俊因为呼吸不稳而起伏的胸部，碎花衣料下还会是红色内衣吗，像刚才番茄的颜色一样。  
“我送你上楼？”  
“好。”  
黄仁俊在打开门的那一瞬间被罗渽民拉扯进屋，直接抵在了门上，门锁哐地一声被撞上，然后自己的裙子就被掀了起来。  
刚才被罗渽民盯着看了许久的口红，还有留在上面的番茄味道，已经都被他吃进嘴里，他揉着黄仁俊的腰，“阿红真的不在家吧？”  
“真的不在。”  
裙子被堆到上半身，黄仁俊像是被淡蓝色的花丛簇拥着，在花海里探出头来和罗渽民接吻，下半身早已裸露着和罗渽民相贴，她扯着罗渽民的领带往卧室的方向挪，罗渽民在两个人跌上床之前蹬掉了自己的裤子。  
“裙子太碍事了。”他推到一半就再推不上去，卡在腰间，黄仁俊把背后的拉链拉开，脱到一半又被罗渽民扑倒，这次他解胸罩倒是毫不迟疑，像是被断奶的婴儿又找到了母乳，迫不及待地吸上去，黄仁俊只得自己将自己的头部从裙子中解救出来，还被罗渽民搞得使不上力气，好一会才成功。  
罗渽民再一次惊异为什么会有如此完美地接纳自己的身体，是因为经验丰富吗？他急于求证黄仁俊是否和他一样会愉快到发疯，兴奋到神智不清，还是对待他和其他客人一样，在清醒地服务他而已。  
“俊俊。”  
“嗯？”  
罗渽民又开始吻她，好像这样可以甩掉他刚才一瞬间的念头，在叫出她的名字之后，他竟然内心出现某种想要告白的心情。  
俊俊，我有些吃醋，俊俊，我好像喜欢你。


End file.
